yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's - Ride 023
！！ | romaji = Futago no Dyuerisuto!! | english = Twin Duelists!! | japanese translated = Twin Duelists!! | chapter number = 23 | japanese release = June 21, 2011 | japanese cover date = August 21, 2011 }} "Twin Duelists!!" is the twenty-third chapter of the ''Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's'' manga. This chapter was first printed on June 21, 2011 in the 08/2011 issue of the V Jump magazine. It was later reprinted in volume 3 of the tankōbon. Goodwin, Leo and Luna, appear and challenge Yusei to a Duel.]] Summary The chapter begins with Crow and Yusei talking. Yusei is making adjustments in his Duel Runner, when Crow asks him about Sect. Yusei then stops and remembers his meet with Kalin. Jack then turns around and says that he'd play the game of Kalin's as a memento of their friendship, but that he'd crush him in Satellite. Kalin smiles and says he'd look forward to it. Yusei asks Kalin if Sect is in Satellite, and Kalin answers Duelists are bound strongly to their Duel Dragon, and that the only way to separate the two is through a Turbo Duel. Then, back to the present, Leo suddenly arrives with Luna, and Yusei confuses him with Sect for a moment. Crow asks if they are there to fight him, but Leo answers they have no interest in him. Leo also says Goodwin ordered them to seek out all opponents to the Duel Dragons, and that their target is Yusei, challenging him to a Turbo Duel. Yusei asks if he knows about the Duel Dragons, and he answers that he doesn't just know, he has one, while showing his "Power Tool Mecha Dragon". Luna gets surprised Yusei can feel the shadow miasma the card emanates. Seeing the image of his friend corrupted by the darkness in Leo, Yusei accepts the challenge. As soon as the Duel begins, Leo speeds up and passes Yusei, getting the first turn. He says that his Duel Runner might be a small model, but it's got the latest technology. Leo takes the first attack and draws a card. He plays "Chip, The Forest Thief" in attack postion. Leo uses Chip's special effect to Special Summon the tuner monster, "Berry, The Forest Swordsman". Its effect activates dealing 300 points of damage to Yusei. Afterwards Leo sets two facedown cards and ends his turn. Yusei wonders why Leo didn't perform a Synchro Summon before ending his turn. Yusei summons "Junk Blader" to the field and orders it to attack Leo's "Chip the Forest Thief". However Leo activates his first facedown card, "Morphtronicize" causing helmets to appear on his monster's heads turning them into Morphtronics. Yusei notices that their attack points haven't changed and orders "Junk Blader" to keep going. "Junk Blader" attacks "Chip, The Forest Thief" but it isn't destroyed much to Yusei's shock. Leo reveals his second facedown card "MDT - Morphtronic Double Team" which prevents his morphtronic monsters from being destroyed in battle. Yusei sets one card down and ends his turn. Leo begins his turn and draws a card. He plays the continuous spell card, Tool Box which allows him to draw a random spell card from his hand. Leo gets the equip spell card, Pile Arm. Then Leo takes his "Chip, the Forest Thief" and tunes it to his "Berry, The Forest Swordsman" to Synchro Summon "Power Tool Mecha Dragon". Crow recognizes the monster from before and warns Yusei to be careful. Yusei looks at Leo's Synchro Monster and thinks to himself, "Bring it On, Duel Dragon!!" Featured Duel: Yusei Fudo vs. Leo and Luna Turn 1: Leo and Luna Leo Normal Summons "Chip, The Forest Thief" (800/1200) and uses its effect to Special Summon "Berry, The Forest Swordsman" (1100/300) from his hand. "Berry, The Forest Swordsman" deals 300 points of damage to Yusei due to its effect (Yusei 4000 → 3700). He then Sets two cards. Turn 2: Yusei Fudo Yusei Normal Summons "Junk Blader" (1800/1000). He attacks "Chip, The Forest Thief", but Leo activates his face-down card, "Morphtronicize", which makes all face-up Level 4 or lower monsters he control be treated as "Morphtronic" monsters. A replay occurs, and Yusei decides to continue the attack (Leo and Luna 4000 → 3000); however, it is not destroyed, since Leo activated his "MDT - Morphtronic Double Team", negating its destruction by battle. Yusei Sets one card. Turn 3: Leo and Luna Leo draws and activates "Tool Box", being able to add a random Equip Spell card from his Deck to his hand once per turn. He gets "Pile Arm". Leo Tunes "Berry, The Forest Swordsman" and "Chip, The Forest Thief" to Synchro Summon "Power Tool Mecha Dragon" (2300/2500). Duel continues in the next Ride. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this chapter. Cards in italic debuted here.